The Messed Up Lives Of Kris Star & Ryan Rien
by escapeXtheXrush
Summary: What happens when best friend Kris Star and Ryan Rien are on break from the WWE?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I woke up on a hospital bed. There was a beeping coming from the machine next to me. I looked around, Ryan was sleeping in a chair leaning on John Morrison, Jeff's girlfriend Alex, was curled up in a ball on his lap, and Maria was sitting on Matt's lap sleeping. I then noticed a sudden movement. I saw a head move on my bed on my left. There was a hand holding my left hand. Then the nurse came in.

"Good morning Mrs. K." she greeted me cheerfully.

"What?" I asked. I looked at a calendar, still the year 2010. "What happened?" I asked her.

"We had to do an emergency surgery." She answered.

"On what?" I asked.

"Your kidney and liver." She answered. "Are you ready for breakfast?"

"No. I want to know what the hell is going on. I'm not married. I have never been a patient in a hospital. What the hell happened?" I asked. I was confused and mad.

"I don't know." She pointed to Ryan and the strange guy holding my hand. "They would know." She answered. I nodded. I waited till the nurse left and then grabbed a pillow I threw it at Ryan.

"What the…Hey your up!" Ryan got up and walked over to me.

"What happened last night?" I asked her.

"What do you mean?" she asked pretending she didn't know what I was talking about.

"Don't play dumb with me." I said. "The nurse said you would know. What the hell happened last night?" I asked again.

"Do you want some water?" she asked trying to change the subject.

"Ryan! Do you not understand the question?" I asked.

"Are you sure you don't need water?" she asked trying again.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

~Ryan's POV~

"Ryan! This is serious! What happened last night?" Kris asked me. "Ry what happened?"

"Twin." I sighed. "I…I can't tell you." Tears began to form in my eyes.

"Please. I need you to know." Kris pleaded. I sat down on the edge of Kris's bed and took her hand. "Evan and you were going out to dinner. He seemed nervous but you probably don't remember that." I looked back at John and Jeff and they gave me reassuring smiles. I sighed and looked above Kris's bed. "Evan took you out to dinner tonight so he could propose." I began again. "You called me right after dinner, and you guys were getting ready to leave. W-we were still talking when you got in the car." Tears ran down my cheeks now and I was choking up.

"Then what happened Ry?" Kris pressed giving my hand a squeeze.

"Y-y-you were almost at the hotel and we were talking about when you wanted the wedding and what the bridesmaids' dresses are going to look like when…"I slipped my hand out of Kris's and ran into John's arms.

"When what? What happened?" Kris exclaimed.

"You guys crashed." Jeff jumped in. Kris began to tear up.

"What happened to Evan?"

"He's in ICU." John frowned, still soothing me. Kris was now crying.

"He's going to get better right?" I pulled myself away from John. Everyone watched me walk to the door and leave the room. John was going to go after me but I soon returned with a doctor.

"Nice to see you're up Miss Star." The doctor smiled.

"How's Evan?" Kris asked.

"He's unconscious but he's stable." The doctor said solemnly. Matt, Maria and Alex seemed to be awfully quiet we completely forgot they were there.

"Well, I'll leave you with your friends. I'll try and keep you updated on Evan." The doctor said and left.

"Ry, come here." Kris beckoned me. I slowly walked over to the edge of Kris's bed. "Who was holding my hand earlier?" Kris asked. I shrugged.

"I thought it was Cena. I can ask Matt or Jeff. They were awake longer than I was." I rubbed my eyes. "Next time you plan on going to the hospital fore warn me, so I can bring my contact stuff with me." Everyone forced a chuckle. I walked over and sat between Matt and Jeff and asked them about "the mystery guy"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

~Kris's POV~

I was so confused. Why was everyone calling me Mrs. K. I'm not married. I shifted around a bit in the bed. Then my best guy friend Cena came into the room, he walked over to my bed, grabbed my hand and gave it a squeeze.

"How the little Diva's Champ?" he asked.

"I'm not little." I told him.

"Kris, your 5 foot 3. Maybe even less. I tower over you." I stuck out my tongue at him.

"Ass." I muttered. We smiled and laughed.

"How you feeling?" he asked.

"Good I guess. But everyone is calling me Mrs. K!" I answered.

"What? No they aren't." Cena denied me.

"Yes they are." I argued with him.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"So how are you Mrs. K. are you hungry now?" the nurse came back. I rolled my eyes getting very frustrated with being called Mrs. K.

"Stop calling me Mrs. K! I'm not Mrs. K! I'M KRIS STAR! NOT MRS. K! I'M NOT MARRIED TO MY HIGH SCHOOL MATH TEACHER! JUST STOP CALLING ME THAT!" I ripped the tubes off my arm and screamed. The nurse and everyone but Ryan ran out of the room. Then the doctor came.

"Calm down Mrs. K!" The doctor said.

"Kris! Calm down!" Ryan grabbed my arm while a huge nurse grabbed my other arm. The doctor took out a needle.

"I hate needles!" I yelled. Ryan noticed the needle and let go of my arm. Cena grabbed my arm tighter. Then I felt the needle dig into my arm. I finally calmed down.

"She is hearing things. Call in Dr. Johnston. He might be able to help Kris." The doctor told the nurse. The nurse nodded and left the room. I started to breathe heavily.

"You ok Kris?" Cena asked me. I looked at him and rolled my eyes.

"No! I just had a fucking needle dig into my arm. It frickin hurt!" I yelled at him.

"Calm down! It was nothing." He told me.

"John, I had a needle dig into my arm. And I wasn't even dreaming. I was wide awake." I told him.

"Everything will be ok." Cena told me. I glared at him. "I'm gonna go. Later champ." He left and I looked around. It was quiet. I hated the quietness. Then one by one everyone came into the room.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

~Ryan's POV~

"Hey I'm going to get something to eat." I told Cena as everyone came back into the room.

"You going to be ok?" He asked me. I nodded. "I'll be fine." I smiled and walked out of the room. I headed towards the bathrooms. How could anyone eat at a time like this? Kris seemed to be losing her mind and all I could do was sit there and tell her it's going to be ok and watch the doctors walk in and out of the room. I was losing my mind just watching this. When I walked into the bathroom, I was glad to see it was empty. I walked over to the sink and splashed some cold water on my face. I looked up in the mirror and stared at the person staring back at me. I knew that person was me but I didn't recognize myself. The Ryan I thought of myself as was full of happiness and smiles, this one staring at me was tired and depressed. "Look at yourself Ry." I said to my reflection. "You're letting yourself go. You've watched plenty of your friends go down this path and now you're not even taking your own advice." I glanced down at my hands that were resting on the counter top. I grabbed the sleeve of my hoodie and pulled it up past my wrist, revealing two cuts that were beginning to scab. "How in the hell did it come down to this?"

"Ryan?" I quickly pulled my sleeve down and walked out of the bathroom. John was standing there and gave me a worried look.

"I'm going to be fine." I forced a smile for him.

"Please babe, don't lie to me." John begged taking my hand in his. I tensed when he did this and tried to pull my hand away. "Ryan what's wrong?"

"Nothing John. This is just all too much for me!" I yelled. Tears fell down my cheeks. I couldn't hold it in any longer. The rock had finally broken in two.

"Ryan I'm taking you home. There are plenty of people here to support Kris. We can't have both of you being hospitalized." John sighed, wrapping his arm around me and leading me towards the exit.

"No John I have to stay for her." I pleaded. "John don't make me leave." I dug my feet into the ground so I wouldn't be able to move. John looked at me and frowned.

"Fine," he said with a sigh. "but the second you snap, you're going home."

I gave John a huge hug and kiss. "I knew there was some reason I loved you." I smiled.

"Yeah yeah." John smirked and he led me back to Kris's room.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

~Kris's POV~

"Where's Ryan?" I asked looking around.

"She went to get something to eat." Cena answered.

"I'm gonna go check up on her." John, her boyfriend, said.

"Has anyone gotten any news on Evan?" I asked them. They shook their heads no. "He better be ok."

"I'll go ask the nurse if it will make you feel better." Cena told me. I nodded. "I'll be back." Then my doctor and another doctor walked in.

"This is the patient. I think she could use your help." My doctor told the other doctor.

"I'll do my best." The other doctor said. My doctor left the room with everyone else. "Hi Kris. I'm Dr. Johnston."

"Hi." I said quietly.

"How long have you been hearing things?" he asked me diving right in.

"I don't know. Probably since I woke up from the accident." I answered.

"So not before?" I shook my head no. "What are you hearing?" he asked me.

"People are saying Mrs. K instead of Miss Star. I'm not married. I mean my boyfriend proposed to me. But I'm not married yet." I told him.

"It is just a side effect of the accident." Dr. Johnston told me. I nodded. He took some notes and left the room. Cena was the first one back in the room.

"Any news on him?" I asked.

"He is in intensive care still. Doc says that there is a 50/50 chance he'll come out of it alive." I started to cry.

"B-b-b-but…him and I…I want to trade places with him." I choked out. Cena wrapped his arms around me.

"I know. I know. He'll pull through I know he will." Cena told me.

"I'm scared." I told him.

"I know. He'll pull through." Cena told me again. "You hungry?" I shrugged.

"I won't eat till Evan is conscious." I answered.

"Kris, who knows when that will be. Besides if Evan was here with you he would make you eat something." Jeff said. I felt the tears were coming.

"I wish he was here. I miss him so much and I love him so much. It hurts me that he is not with me right now." I cried.

"Where is Ryan?" Matt asked John.

"She's coming." John answered.

"Cena, what did you do this time to make her cry?" Ryan asked coming into the room.

"Nothing this time. It's not my fault. She misses Evan a lot." Cena answered.

"Honestly!" she came over to the bed. "Kris, Evan is going to be ok. I just went to see him and he has a 70/30 chance."

"Cena told me 50/50." I cried.

"Cena's an ass." Ryan hit Cena. I laughed. "He'll be ok though." I nodded.

"I'm kinda tired so I'm gonna go to bed." I snuggled further into my bed and started to close my eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

~Ryan's POV~

Kris fell asleep after I told her Evan's condition. The second I knew she was asleep; I wiped my fake smile from my face.

"She's going to be fine Ryan." Cena smiled. I looked up at him.

"Cena, if Evan or I aren't there for her promise me you'll be there."

John and Cena exchanged looks.

"Yeah Ryan. I'll be there." Cena replied. I smirked for a second.

"John, babe, can you take me home?" I asked.

"Yeah Ry. Let's go." John led me out the door and out to his car. It was a quite ride back to mine and Kris's house. I didn't want to let John know what I was thinking because all of my thoughts weren't nice ones.

"Ryan, I'm staying here with you." John said as we pulled into my driveway.

"John I can take care of myself." I frowned.

"LOOK AT YOU! RYAN YOU'RE DEPRESSED!" John yelled.

"I AM NOT DEPRESSED!" I yelled back.

"Well try telling me that when you're more convincing." John snarled. I unbuckled my seatbelt and got out of the car.

"Ryan stop." John called after me. I ran up to my front door and tried to get inside before John could catch up. Just as I was closing the door, John slid inside.

"DAMMIT JOHN!" I yelled, tugging on my hair. "Let me have some alone time. I need to think.

"Fine, I'll be in the living room." John smirked. I groaned and made my way upstairs to my room. At least John was trusting me to be in a room by myself.

Bad decision, the little voice inside my head smirked. I smiled as I entered my bedroom knowing that I was going to get away with what I was about to do next.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

~Kris's POV~

I woke up a few hours later and looked around. The room was empty. Then a nurse came in.

"How's Evan?" I asked her. She ignored me. "Excuse me I asked you a question! How is my fiancé?" she ignored me again. I looked around and saw a plate of cold food. I grabbed it and threw it at her. "EXCUSE ME BUT I WAS TALKING TO YOU! HOW THE HELL IS MY FIANCE?" she got mad at me.

"He is still unconscious but seems to be getting better." She answered annoyed.

"Thanks. Next time when some one asks you a question don't ignore them and do your damn job by answering!" I yelled at her.

"Kris!" I saw Jeff.

"Hi." I said.

"What did you do?" he asked me.

"She wouldn't answer my question about Evan so I threw food at her." I answered laughing. The nurse started to leave. Jeff pulled out his wallet.

"Here. I'm so sorry about that." He handed her $100 bill.

"Jeff…have you seen him yet?" I asked him.

"Yep. He has cuts and bruises everywhere." He answered me. I bit my lower lip.

"I miss him." I told him.

"I know you do. The doctors are hoping by the end of the week he should be waking."

"How long am I here for?" I asked him.

"Till tomorrow." He answered. That brought a smile to my face.

"Great. I'm gonna be by Evan's side everyday." I told him. Jeff smiled and hugged me.

"He would love to see your face the first thing when he wakes up." I smiled even more. I couldn't wait until tomorrow.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

~Ryan's POV~

"Ryan, are you ok?" John asked banging on my bedroom door. I squinted my eyes and I glared at my door. My arm was resting on my lap, a razor blade in my hand.

"Ryan please answer me." John pleaded.

"I'm fine babe. I just need more time." I answered. I didn't hear a reply so I guessed John went back downstairs. I looked down at my arm. Two new cuts crossed over the two old ones. "X marks the spot." I shrugged. I snuck out of my room and into the bathroom. I grabbed a bunch of toilet paper and pressed it on my bleeding cuts. Once they stopped bleeding, I snuck back into my room and put my jacket back on and hid my razor. I made my way downstairs and found John sleeping on the couch in the living room. I smiled and walked over to him. "Hey babe." I said kissing his forehead. John groaned and stretched.

"Hey feeling better?" He asked. I sat down next to him and snuggled into his side.

"I think I'll live." John kissed the top of my head.

"I'm sorry for yelling. I know you hate yelling." I gave John a squeeze.

"You're forgiven."

"Jeff called me while you were up in your room." John said.

"What did he have to say?" I asked excitedly.

"Kris is going to be able to come home tomorrow." I smiled.

"That's great news! We should throw a party for her."

"Ryan, I think it would be best if she comes home and rests. We'll throw a party for her and Evan when they both are home and better." John suggested.

"OH! LET'S THROW THEM A WEDDING SHOWER!" I exclaimed, jumping off the couch.

"The things I get into." John sighed with a smirk.

"You love me." I smiled.

"Yeah I do."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

~Kris's POV~

The next day I woke up excited to go home. Cena signed the papers and I changed into a pair of dark purple skinny jeans and a black strapless flowy top with a pair of black heels.

"Come on I want to take you to see Evan." He told me. He grabbed my arm and took me to Evan's room. I started to cry. I walked in and grabbed Evan's hand.

"Evan…" I whispered. I kissed his forehead. "I love you Evan."

"Kris, come on." Cena took my other hand.

"Hold on." I kissed Evan's lips. "I love you Evan." Finally I let go of Evan's hand and went with Cena to his car and back to mine and Ryan's house. "I had a dream about him the other day." I told Cena.

"What was it?" he asked me.

"it was the accident and everything but the spirit of Evan and I were standing watching it all happen." I told him.

"He'll be ok." I nodded.

"I know." I stared out the window. We finally pulled in front of my house. I got out. "Ryan I'm home!" Ryan flew out of the door running towards me. She hugged me.

"I missed you!"

"I missed you too!" I saw John come out of the house. I smiled. "Thanks for watching her John."

"Anytime." He told me.

"I can't believe your back." Ryan told me. "I got a surprise for you."

"Did you decorate my car again?" I asked her laughing.

"No…well…maybe." She answered. I laughed!

"Well, it's been awhile since you decorated my car. What? Since my jr. prom? That's when I had Randy." I told her. Cena and John exchanged looks. "Long story I got pictures."

"Sounds like fun! Let's look at them." We went into the house. It was nice to be back!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

~Ryan's POV~

"So let's see those pictures of the car." Cena said once we all settled down in the living room.

"Let me log onto Facebook." Kris said.

"Oh god." I sighed.

"So what's the story behind this?" John asked pulling me onto his lap.

"One of our friends and I got bored and instead of going to a movie I thought we should decorate Kris's car for prom, while she was inside. So we ran over to K-mart and bought some streamers and WWE thumb puppets and decorated her car." I explained.

"Here!" Kris exclaimed, handing the laptop to Cena. John looked over Cena's shoulder as Cena looked at the pictures.

"Nice." John laughed.

"That's funny." Cena said handing back the laptop.

"The silly string wouldn't stick and the wind was blowing the streams out of place. AND people were touching the car." I pouted.

"But it still turned out AWESOME!" Kris smiled. I rolled my eyes.

"Babe what's wrong?" John whispered in my ear.

"I'm fine." I said closing my eyes and clenching my fists.

"Ryan are you ok?" Kris asked.

"I'm fine." I announced getting off of John's lap.

"Ryan." John said reaching for my hand. "Sit down babe. You need to relax."

"I need to do something. I'll be right back." I said and stormed upstairs and went inside my room.

DO IT! , the little voice in my head yelled as I locked the door. I walked over to my dresser and grabbed my new found friend.


End file.
